<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good morning by SALTBEAR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164668">good morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTBEAR/pseuds/SALTBEAR'>SALTBEAR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pogtopia, Protective Tommyinnit, Tags Are Hard, Tubbo Has Nightmares, Tubbo needs a hug, l'manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTBEAR/pseuds/SALTBEAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after the festival, tubbo tries to recover.</p><p> </p><p>lowercase intended!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100324">the clouds do not care for you; they only drift away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves">dappledleaves</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>every bone in his body ached. he felt cold, all the way to his core, but there was a warmth that settled over him as well. it was comforting, especially in the endless darkness that seemed to surround him. his eyelids felt too heavy to open. exhaustion crept into his muscles and tugged at his mind until finally, he again slept.</p><p>when he opened his eyes, he was standing in manburg. he was surrounded by festival décor and people bustling about. a hand wrapped around his wrist— “tubbo,” a voice called —but he jerked out of the grip before he could help it. his chest heaved and he met the now-concerned gaze of niki, her hand still held out where it’d grabbed hold of him. </p><p>“tubbo?” she asked quietly. her eyebrows furrowed as she studied his face, hand falling to her side. she didn’t prompt him, nor did she reach out again. tubbo supposed she could see the fear laced in his expression, the way he’d started to sweat without realizing.</p><p>letting out a ragged breath, he took a step back. one of his hands reached up to loosen the green tie wrapped around his neck. it was too tight, it was suffocating him, and he couldn’t breathe. he turned away for a moment and niki quietly muttered his name again, reaching out to settle her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>he wasn’t expecting the heavy weight of schlatt’s hand to land instead. he jerked, but the man tightened his grip, holding him in place. “easy now, tubbo,” he cooed, giving him a grin. swallowing thickly, tubbo gave a jerky nod, then looked forwards again.</p><p>he was standing on the podium. schlatt’s hand was gone, and in his own hands were the cards that read his speech, though the words weren’t right, they weren’t the same. scribbled in handwriting that only he seemed to understand read the words, “take care of him, techno,” over and over. eyebrows twitching, his breathing grew ragged once more, and when he looked up, he was surrounded by concrete. technoblade stood in front of him, unease sat in his typically stoic, emotionless face. tubbo’s eyes dropped down to the crossbow that laid in the man’s hands and he took a step back, pressing as far as he could back against the chair. the notecards with his speech were forgotten, crumpled up in his fists as he stared with tear-filled eyes at the man who was supposed to be his ally.</p><p>“he won’t hurt you,” wilbur’s voice echoed in his mind. </p><p>for some reason, tubbo didn’t believe that. he didn’t break his gaze from the man in front of him, though his image gradually shifted into schlatt holding the crossbow. terror shot through the boy and he stiffened, letting out a sharp, shaky breath. his throat was closing, and his vision was blurry as tears made their way down his cheeks. a sob passed his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. his hands found their way into his hair, gripping tightly and he shook with how hard he was crying, with how afraid he was.</p><p>“goodbye, tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the sound of the crossbow going off scared him into consciousness. he thrashed in the blankets, screaming so loud that the sound echoed through the entire ravine. his screams turned into sobs and his eyes were squeezed shut. the sound of quick footsteps fell onto deaf ears, with tubbo thinking he was alone, he was <em>dead,</em> until hands gripped his arms—a familiar grip, one that he’d felt so many times over the years. “tubbo, tubbo, i’m right here. you’re safe,” tommy murmured, moving to pull him into his arms. the brunette tried to jerk away a few times, not entirely understanding who was in front of him, but after a few moments of quiet reassurances and tommy holding onto him, tubbo finally stopped. he let out a few broken sobs, grasping onto the blonde boy’s shirt as the fragments of his nightmare, of his <em>reality,</em> stared back at him behind his eyelids.</p><p>“you’re safe.” tommy’s voice was low, comforting, and tubbo gradually relaxed into his embrace. he still took in shuddering breaths, trying to calm down. tommy moved and the brunette tightened his grip in his shirt enough to keep him in place, but the younger boy simply mentioned he was shifting to get comfortable in the bed. reluctantly, tubbo allowed it, loosening his grip enough to let tommy move and adjust his position. he took that moment to try and gather himself a little, pulling away to press his hands into his eyes and wipe his tears away as he sniffled. now a bit calmer, he could finally feel the pain that flared up and down his chest. he supposed it was because the adrenaline had subsided. it was agonizing, taking the breath out of him when he pressed his hand carefully to his chest. thankfully, he could feel bandages under his shirt, proving to him that someone had tried their best to help him heal while he was unconscious. grimacing with his eyes shut, he fought back tears that threatened to fall again.</p><p>he could feel the weight of tommy’s worried gaze settle over him when he stopped moving. he didn’t want to meet it, so he opened his eyes to stare down at his hands instead, pressing back against the headboard of the bed.</p><p>the sound of shuffling in the doorway reached his ears, though he didn’t look up to see who it was. turning his head to look to the side, away from tommy and the person watching them, he squeezed his eyes shut once more and let out a shaky breath. the bed shifted as tommy did, and he heard him murmur quietly, “i’ll stay with him.” the person in the doorway lingered for a moment, and then started to walk away.</p><p>silence filled the air between the two boys. tubbo continued to sniffle quietly, raising his hands to wipe at his eyes again as tears continued to fill them. he felt tommy stare at him, and then a hand settled on his shoulder. tubbo nearly jumped out of his skin, turning sharply to look at his friend and pull away. he pressed his back against the wall that the bed sat against instead, fear etched across his face. as he met tommy’s gaze, he could see that he was growing increasingly concerned with each minute that passed. guilt settled within him and he looked away again, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p>“do you want to talk about it?” tommy asked. </p><p>“…not really.”</p><p>“okay.” </p><p>so, they didn’t. they sat in the silence, simply sharing each other’s company. that was enough to help tubbo calm down near-completely. the older of the two finally looked up and took a deep breath, offering tommy a smile. even through the pain that sparked up and down his chest, he smiled. after all, that was who tubbo was, right? always the optimist.</p><p>tommy gave him a small smile back. tubbo knew he was worried, but he’d be fine. or at least he’d reassure him of that best he could. tommy had a lot more to worry about, he couldn’t spend every waking moment making sure he was okay. after all, he had to deal with wilbur as well.</p><p>tubbo suddenly jerked. “tommy, did—did wilbur-?”</p><p>tommy quickly interrupted, shaking his head. “no, no. manburg still stands.” </p><p>he stared at his friend for a moment and then let out a large sigh, resting against the wall again. confusion flickered across his expression and he furrowed his eyebrows. “but, why?”</p><p>“couldn’t find the button.” tommy shrugged and looked away, out to the rest of the ravine. “that, and we couldn’t risk hurting you.” the latter half was quieter, and he slowly dragged his gaze back to meet his friend’s. “wilbur might have lost his mind, but he knows that i’d fuckin’ kill him if you got caught in the crossfire.” there was a certain sharpness to his tone, one that tubbo recognized as <em>protective.</em></p><p>tubbo pressed his lips together and absentmindedly raised his hand to rest it on his chest again, neglecting to respond. he winced, then dropped his hand back to his lap. his gaze shifted to stare at the blankets on the bed, taking in a deep breath and letting out another sigh. exhaustion started to settle over him again, causing his shoulders to sag a little. tommy seemed to notice. </p><p>“go to sleep,” he told his friend. tubbo’s gaze snapped back up to the blonde and he seemed to study him for a moment, searching for something in his expression. uneasiness flared up within the brunette boy, but he reluctantly nodded. “okay.” he hesitated for a beat. “will you be leaving?”</p><p>it was tommy’s turn to study his friend. “do you want me to stay?” the taller boy furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>tubbo looked down again, balling the duvet of the bed in his fists and giving him a small shrug before grimacing again. “you don’t—you don’t have to.” </p><p>tubbo couldn’t see his face, but he figured if he looked up, he’d see the boy in front of him pursing his lips the way he does while he mulls something over. there were a few moments of silence, and then tommy nodded and let out a sigh. “okay, i’ll… i’ll stay. i can’t guarantee i will for very long, but at least until you’ve gone to sleep.” the taller of the two slid off the bed and stretched some, then took a few steps towards the doorway and settled down there, where he could stay with tubbo and simultaneously peer into the rest of the ravine, keeping watch of everyone else as well.</p><p>once tommy was settled, tubbo carefully slid back under the blankets. he muttered quietly to himself when he moved in a way caused his chest to flare up and winced every now and then, but he was laying down somewhat comfortably before long. staring up at the ceiling, he gripped the duvet. truthfully, he was afraid to go back to sleep. he didn’t want to face another nightmare. however, the choice wasn’t his to make, and despite how he tried to hold out for as long as he could, unconsciousness swept over him, and he slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first ever ao3 post and i hope you enjoyed this first chapter. :) i love reading comments so let me know what you guys think!</p><p>i don't entirely know where i'm going with this fic but i will try to update somewhat regularly! i predict this fic will be relatively short but plans do change so for now, we'll see!</p><p>let me know if i've missed any tags as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>